dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir
Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir was a main character in the first season of the Dungeons and PEERS Campaigns. Once the devoted follower of a god named Shevarash, she sought vengeance and killed hundreds and thousands of drow. She was the wife of Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir and the mother of Auriëvana Elenvir. After realizing that her god was out to betray her, Ilytherra sought vengeance. Through the help of her friends, she had destroyed Shevarash and consumed his divine spark. Ilytherra is now the new Elven gGod of vengeance. History Ilytherra was born on the twelfth of Viresse, the fourth month of the Elven calendar in a quiet little Sun Elf enclave called Selee located on a cliff in the Sea of Fallen Stars. She was the 5th child of Intevar and Cellica Silverbow, two noble High Elves considered to be Aristocrats in Elven society. From a young age, Ilytherra's parents convinced her the Sun Elves were the best and she saw this ideology being lived out by almost everyone in the enclave. Although there were other races living there, it was clear that they were being discriminated against. If they weren't slaves, they were other elves who were seen as second-class citizens. Ilytherra never truly stopped to reflect on the morality of this. She simply assumed that that was how things were, and that was the way they should be. She would often watch slaves get beaten when they misbehaved and she grew fascinated by their pain. Never having experienced pain before, Ilytherra became fascinated by the inner workings of the body and wondered what exactly it was that kept a person alive. She developed a passion for organs when she watched one of her household slaves get killed for his incompetence and had his heart fed to the wild. She would then begin her quest for the preservation of these organs. It was around this time where her parents would start speaking ill of the drow. It wasn't anything new to her, everyone in Selee knew that the drow were loathed. However, there were rumors of sightings of these wicked creatures lurking close to Selee. Ilytherra was intrigued, however, being part of her sheltered family meant that she was not allowed to do anything. This bored her, as she wanted to do other things in her life. Her older brother, Castien Silverbow, was a known gambler and Ilytherra insisted that he teach her. He ended up teaching her several games that involved playing cards. She ended up being better than him at gambling, and when they were certain their parents nor servants were looking, they would sneak out and gamble at The Weary Wench with other high elves from Selee. Castien would soon stop joining her as her parents pressured him into finding something to make use of his time. Ilytherra would start going out alone and making friends with odd people. The talk of the drow sightings were getting more and more common and this intrigued her. One night, she felt a voice calling to her from the shadows and she decided to speak to it. This voice was then revealed to be from Shevarash himself, and Ilytherra finally felt as though she had something to do with her life. She became obsessed with finding the drow. Her gambling habits extended from dealing with other high elves as she was certain they were all just filled with superstition and no real information. She would then start dealing with dwarves, goblins, and other races. She found out that there was a group of adventurers who were on a quest to find Underdark entrances in order to capture and kill the drow. Ilytherra learned to hide from her parents and she saught these group of people. She was then lead to a group composed of mixed races who called themselves the "Defenders". Ilytherra would join them when she could on the search for these entrances. However, it wasn't till she stumbled upon a Sun Elf named Tarron Eillar where she discovered that there was an Underdark entrance right there in dear old Selee and he was using it to smuggle slaves into Selee. Unknown to him, some of the drow used this as a way to get out of the Underdark. Ilytherra managed to convince him to give her the location, and she and the Defenders were set to finding the drow. Killing her first drow was a surreal experience for Ilytherra that almost cost her her life. The Defenders brought her to a temple of Shevarash somewhere beyond Selee, and Ilytherra was healed and cleansed for the first time. She decided to take a retreat there, and she left as one of his clerics. Clenched in her fists was the drow's eyeball, and the clerics of Shevarash taught her how to preserve it. Her organ collection has simply continued to expand because of this. Her parents started to grow suspicious when their once loud daughter was becoming more secretive as the days passed. They began to notice her sneaking out, and at one point even grounded her at home. This caused Ilytherra to decide that she truly needed to leave home if she was ever going to make a difference in life. She took what little gold she had on her and fled through the window. It was unknown to her that little Syndra Silverbow was watching. It was unknown to her that Syndra decided to follow her into the Underdark. When Ilytherra finally realized what happened, it was too late. Ilytherra brought Syndra home under the pretense that nothing happened. Her family doesn't understand what was wrong with Syndra and decided to brand her as a little kooky elf. Packing up the rest of her belongings and a month's worth of gold, Ilytherra left home for good. She told her parents she couldn't grow in the enclave and after hours of arguing they finally understood. She went and saught the defenders and fought with them for some time. Their numbers started dwindling as more and more lives were taken by the drow. Although they spent years in the Underdark mapping out territories and killing drow, it didn't seem to stop. Ilytherra was turning into a shell of her former self. When the last Defender was killed in a tiring battle, Ilytherra found herself helpless. She then woke up in wood elf territory in Escalant and has always been unsure of how she ended up there. Her clothes were still on her back and none of her items were missing. Ilytherra has credited this event to her deity. After some time, she would find herself with a group of adventurers who had their own agenda in mind. Although extremely hesitant with other races, she would soon realize they weren't all that bad especially since they had a bunch of other elves with them. Ilytherra however, would find a close friendship with a sleazy human bard named Alejandro. Starting Adventures Ilytherra's descent into adventuring involved her spending less time seeking vengeance for the drow and more time collecting organs. Ilytherra's obsessive behavior heavily contributed to her collection. Because of this, she was able to take Rudolf's nose which she considers one of her favorites in her collection. Ilytherra was a lot more reckless and distrustful of the members of her party. She originally did not trust Alejandro, for example, because he chose to date an Aboleth. Ilytherra soon became more open to the couple, however, seeing as she could use Lilith as an avenue to destroy the drow. Ilytherra soon grew bored of the lifestyle and decided to settle down and work for an apothecary. She was later kicked out when they realized she was using it as a front to collect organs. Beer Scammers of Saerloon After getting kicked out of the apothecary, Ilytherra joined Alejandro in his travel up north. It was here where she realized how much she missed the lifestyle. It was in Barovia where Ilytherra sold her soul to the Avatar of Death himself in exchange for the exile of all Drow souls. In addition, however, when she dies, she gets to torture the drow for all eternity. She also developed a grudge against the Vistani because they took her gold. Afterwards, they traveled back to the South to meet up with their old members. The party soon fell back to their old ways and scammed the people of Saerloon with beer. It was also here where Ilytherra would gamble with her life, only to come out victorious with a rare item and a castle. Once they cleared the castle of pests, Ilytherra would then enslave Snaga. Shortly after that, she would marry the rich Aeric "The One-Eyed". She would originally find it hard to pretend that she loved him, however, it grew easier. He would give her a boat for her wedding gift and it would be named after her. She would accompany the party to help free the banished aboleths. Because of this, she would be one of the many people to first witness the return of the Blood Queen. resurrecting the lifeless Ilytherra.]] Upon venturing into a fallen city with her party they would soon find themselves in the clutches of three liches. While trying to help her party flee, one of the liches would use power word kill, instantly bringing her death. Once the rest of them escaped, Aletheia would attempt to revive Ilytherra. However, due to her racist nature, Ilytherra would rather be dead than be reincarnated as something else. Her party would then travel back to Saerloon in order to find a powerful cleric to revive their friend. Along the way, however, the party meets the unicorn Hyacinthe, who with a powerful gem resurrects Ilytherra. With the gem inside of her, it makes her lean towards goodness. Hyacinthe has also become her familiar. However, Snaga had escaped. To momentarily take her mind off of Snaga's escape, Ilytherra's husband Aeric took her on their long-awaited honeymoon. It is here where Ilytherra's baby would be conceived. Becoming the Chosen of Shevarash On their quest to find Snaga, Ilytherra, and the party would go to the known Underdark entrance in the Arkwoods. There they would meet a cleric from Phlan, Uther and the ruins of the Uderdark entrance. Ilytherra knows of only one more entrance to go to, and that was in her hometown Selee. Once the party was in Selee, Ilytherra would be greeted by the familiar sun elves she had grown up with. They would take her back to her home, Citadel Silefcû where they would be greeted by the family. After being taken on a night to lunch in Culuina's, Ilytherra would notice that her once mute sister Syndra Silverbow had become very talkative. However, she did not pay much attention to it. Her father Intevar Silverbow would ask her and the party to clean up a gambling ring in her once beloved tavern, The Weary Wench. After clearing the ring, they would fall into a trap and realize that Syndra had actually been replaced by a drow priestess. Once the party had escaped the trap, they would go to the Underdark where they would encounter many different enemies. Once they were in a familiar drow fortress, Ilytherra would see her sister, only to see her sinking into the grounds. After being attacked by the drow priestess and her marylyth, Ilytherra would then save her sister. Once her sister was reunited with her family, they would engage in a reverie. However, before entering the reverie, Syndra would look her into the eyes and only whisper "I'm sorry." before the beads on her dress began to shine. Ilytherra was able to save her party, before the destruction of the entire enclave. The explosion could be seen from miles and miles away, and Selee was no more. Back in her keep, Ilytherra would find the throne room door open, only to see Snaga the Slave attempting to salvage her treasure. The dark elf assumed that Ilytherra had died, and Ilytherra would murder him in cold blood, only to find the black bow of Shevarash emerging from inside him. It was here where she became a chosen. Atonement and Traitors Weeks after her family was brutally murdered, Ilytherra would spiral into a drow slaying madness, wandering through the Underdark in a haze. Galdor Milorn would follow her, and the two would meet two adventurers who introduced them to Count Strahd Von Zarovich. After offering him her blood, the Count would give them a drow vampire to help them defeat a giant purple worm. Once the adventure was over, Ilytherra would then meet Uther in a bar where the two would talk about the dark elves and her path to redemption. Ilytherra would be confused by these words, however. After another few weeks, Ilytherra would then go on an adventure with Galdor and Smythe. The latter two would auction off Ilytherra in a drow auction in order to get insider information. However, due to Smythe's inappropriate behavior, Ilytherra would then be sexually harassed by the drow captors. Ilytherra would then grow to hate him, but the two would eventually make amends. Ilytherra and Smythe would then make arrangements for the Festival of Fire later on, where the two eventually had sexual attractions for another. However, the relationship proved to be toxic as Ilytherra could not handle Smythe's stupidity and he could not handle her discriminatory ways. After killing a Sunite drow, Ilytherra realized that perhaps she was growing too attached to the drow. It would take Smythe's betrayal however for her to call off the relationship. They would then be on mutual terms after the Halloween Festival. Rise To Power She would enlist Dragunov to become her sworn protector, asking him to bend the knee for her. Once she had promised to never use him for the gods, they had a sworn pact and the two would have a deeper friendship because of this. Ilytherra, alongside Dragunov, Umbra, and Alejandro would also form the Council of Chaos. During a complex scheme by a Galdor impersonator, Ilytherra had accidentally won the support of the peasants of Saerloon. Her followers would continue to grow in number, blaming the drow for the terrible things that happened in everyday life. Ilytherra also eventually found the Rod of Rulership, which she would use to continue to claim power. Shortly, Alejandro would receive word from Sune about Smythe's stupidity which he used to alert Dragunov and Umbra. Ilytherra would stumble upon receipts showing dealings with the Zhentarim alongside letters with Lolth's insignia and her underwear in Smythe's room. Upon learning of his betrayal, the guild would then confiscate Smythe's assets and make him pay off his debts. Ilytherra would continue to adventure. She would end up starting a fashion line made of drow leather as well as continue to win the hearts of her supporters. During a battle with elemental cultists, Ilytherra would steal their devastation orb to flood the city of Menzoberranzan which she would later claim as her own. Ilytherra would then spend her time preparing for the war against the drow as well as focusing on her pregnancy. Quilriia’Tal, The City of Stormy Seas After continuously flooding and bombing Menzoberranzan, Ilytherra and Dragunov would erect a city in its place. Quilriia'Tal—or the City of Stormy Seas—would act as a safe haven for elven refugees in the Underdark as well as Aquatic elves. Becoming the Chosen of Corellon After Orkus had shown his presence in Saerloon, Ilytherra and the party had to travel to what once was Selee but was now Orkus' new lair. Ilytherra was distraught by what happened to the remnants of her hometown, and detested Orkus for converting it into a demon's lair. After defeating the first few waves of undead, the party ventured into the Underdark to confront Orkus. While in Orkus' lair, Anabelle would make a deal with Orkus, and for a moment Ilytherra would consider it. However, after being convinced by the party over how little the deal would mean, Ilytherra decided against it. This would start a fight between Anabelle, her patron, and the party. Ilytherra refused to hit Anabelle and instead focused on the patron. Anabelle had also not hit Ilytherra during the fight. Ilytherra was distraught when the party killed the child, but realized the anger in the party. She had marked the fey queen as one of her enemies and was made more upset when Smythe refused to help. The party eventually fought Orkus, however, Ilytherra was targetted. Fearing for her child, Ilytherra had used whatever she could to save the baby, thanking her comrades for at least helping her child survive. Once Orkus fell and Lolth surfaced, it was revealed that Shevarash has been turning each of his chosens into Lolth so that he may have a reason to stay in power, a reason to be a God. Ilytherra could not fathom how one's position was more important than his cause and so she decided to strike a deal with Lolth. In order to end the cycle, Ilytherra realized she had to kill Shevarash. This caused her to denounce her god, and switch faiths to follow Corellon. When she did this, she became his chosen as he had been waiting for her. He then gave her her birthright: The House Blade of Clan Vyshaan. Road to Apotheosis After helping Alejandro with Graz'zt's terrorism in Brightwater and witnessing Dragunov and Alejandro create a world to suppress the Blood Queen, the party (joined by Mircalla Hickman) had embarked on a quest to find Shevarash and kill him. Along the way, they decided to stop by Hanali's realm in Arvandor in order to borrow a carriage. They also stopped by Corellon's realm, where Ilytherra was denied seeing her family but was granted a gift: had she fallen in battle, she would come back to life in full power. Armed with Corellon's gifts and her house blade, the group seeks Shevarash. However, upon entering his gloomy kingdom, Ilytherra notices something strange about the place. Upon closer inspection, the group falls into Shevarash's trap by leaping into a portal he had set out for them. They encountered his 100ft avatar, which smacked them into another realm—an illusion that the group had traveled back in time into one of their first campaigns. After going through the campaign and ending it with deceit, the group tore down the illusion and found themselves back in Shevarash's realm. In her quest for retribution, Ilytherra decided it was time to end Shevarash's reign as a god. With Smythe's help through the Ring of Shar, the group was able to suppress Shevarash's godliness for a brief moment. With Corellon's gifts and her party's help, Ilytherra was able to land several heavy attacks to Shevarash—even dealing two critical hits with her House Blade. She became his target, and he killed her. However, due to Corellon's gift of protection, Ilytherra was back up in her full glory and ready to fight. Restoring health to her teammates, the group was ready to continue the battle. With a flash of hope leaving his eyes, Shevarash desperately hacked at the cave, causing debris to fall to the group. Ilytherra shot an attack at him, yelling "Vengeance" as she did so. With Mircalla and Ipepis the Mushiking's help, Ilytherra was able to fly to Shevarash, landing more blows to him till he finally collapsed with her sword pierced through his heart. This left behind his Divine Spark, which Ilytherra decided to consume—taking his place in the Seldarine. The gods were hopeful that she would bring some good as the new Shevarash. However, in order to give her time to adjust and birth her baby, they allowed her a few more weeks of mortality. After the birth of Auriëvana Elenvir, Ilytherra would travel the realms before saying goodbye to her friends and family. Auriëvana would then join Ilytherra in Arvandor before coming home to her father and to her new responsibilities. Ilytherra, on the other hand, would become busy taking on her new portfolio and adding a new element to her portfolio: retribution. Personality The person Ilytherra loves most is herself and she will do anything to further her agenda even if it means destroying whatever is in her way. It is unknown whether she truly cares about anyone, though it is hinted that she's developed a soft spot for the sapients she adventures with. To other people, Ilytherra seems apathetic and it is quite clear that she is extremely spontaneous and at the same time, extremely bored. Noted by her high initiative, Ilytherra is one of the more daring members of her party and will often assert herself into situations she was never welcome to in the first place. She's motivated by her own pleasure and seeks to gain power over everyone else. She believes that leadership is her natural right and everyone else is beneath her. Although she is a Sun Elf, Ilytherra likes to engage in conversation with anyone she deems as worthy. Due to her adventuring, she is more tolerant of other races than the common Sun Elf. However, besides hating the drow, she also hates anyone who is Vistani because of her experiences with them. She is a known racist amongst her peers and will often be found making discriminatory comments about the people around her. Ilytherra is known to have a dark sense of humor and laughs when her enemies are in pain. She is known to corporally punish those who annoy her and is often seen slapping Snaga. She will even go to the extent of hitting the people in her party who don't behave according to her will. Ilytherra uses violence along with her appearance to get what she wants. Because of her ressurection and the Unicorn Hyacinthe's influence, Ilytherra's conscience has become stronger and she is now more compelled to act kindly. Appearance Strong and elegant, Ilytherra has a presence that commands. Blessed by long, slender legs, she towers over many people at a height of 5’9. Her skin is bronze-coloured and kissed by the sun, radiating a healthy glow. Her eyes are cold and silver and are framed by thick lashes. Her eyebrows are thick and arched. Her plump lips are slightly downturned, giving her a natural frown. Her face is usually painted in dark shades of browns, reds, and blacks, her high cheekbones usually drawing in a lot of attention. Painted on her forehead is ‘Cynath’, the Elvish rune for death. Below it, is a red crystal surrounded by more warpaint. Her wavy golden blonde hair is long and falls to her waist when it is untied. However, although known for her long locks cascading over one shoulder, Ilytherra has started to wear her hair tied up or braided. Her fingers are slender with long, painted nails. On her left ring finger, she wears her engagement ring and her wedding ring. On her middle left finger boasts a signet ring with the symbol of her husband’s guild. On her right ring finger is her own signet ring with her house’s emblem. On her neck is a choker, and on its pendant is the symbol of Shevarash, her God. Though Ilytherra has quite the assortment of clothes, she tends to lean towards darker colours and shades of red. Relationships Allies Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir It should be noted that when Ilytherra married Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir, she was doing so with the full intention of divorcing him later on and taking half of whatever he owned. She slipped a love potion into his drink and seduced him into drinking it. She even convinced him to marry her within the hour of its effects. However, after taking a look at his properties and possessions (which included an island appropriately named after her), Ilytherra decided that it was better to kill him later on so that she gets all his properties. It is clear to most people however that Ilytherra married for money and not love. She finds herself disgusted laying in bed with a man who's half human. Lucky for her, elves traditionally spend time away from their partners in order to mold the love. She, however, stays away from her partner because he repels her. It is not the other way around, however, and Aeric is quite captivated by his wife. He seems extremely submissive when he's around her and does as he's told. Alejandro el Magnifico When Ilytherra first met Alejandro, she didn't expect to be so fond of him. She found him repulsive as he was just as spontaneous and self-centered as she was. However, the more time they spent together the more fond Ilytherra was of him. Their friendship is one of the few honest things she has in her life as they truly understand each other and know that the reasons why they choose to stick together. Alejandro is one of the few people Ilytherra is truly loyal to. Ilytherra is even the godmother of his children and plans to use them to kill the drow. After Ilytherra killed the Sunite drow however, their relationship became strained because of her intolerance. Aletheia Siannodel Ilytherra finds Aletheia repulsive for even suggesting to reincarnate her. Aeon Shadowsnow There really isn't much Ilytherra can say about Aeon 'Shadowsnow' other than he's probably the strongest fighter in the group. She respects him and would not want to get into a 1v1 battle with him. She doesn't entirely hold him to the highest of opinions since he's a wood-elf and she secretly thinks he's barbaric. However, due to current events, she holds a level of respect for him. Dragunov the Dragonborn Dragunov has bent the knee to Ilytherra and has sworn to protect her. Ilytherra admires his strength, and believes it can be put to good use. She sees him as her defender, and she will do her best to protect him from death. Galdor To Ilytherra, Galdor is a bit of a nuisance. However, she does acknowledge that he has saved her from death more than one. She is secretly thankful for his being in the party but will never admit to it. She sees him as a kind of parental figure, but she hates that he treats her like a child. She disapproves of his saintliness and thinks it will be his downfall. Ipepis Ilytherra finds Ipepis the Mushiking creepy. However, she will not deny that he a strong fighter. Kahjeet Ilytherra has yet to form an opinion on Kahjeet. Nysbith Ilytherra thinks Nysbith's screaming is annoying. However, she is fine with the wizard. Shae Ilytherra sees Smythe's younger sister as a reflection of her own younger sister. The two share similarities, and is part of the reason why she has a soft spot for the half-elf. On the other hand, she's also amused of how much Smythe adores his sister, and wouldn't mind using Shae as leverage against her brother. Smythe Ilytherra once had affections for Smythe, however, due to his lack of better judgment, she had decided to stop their relationship. She keeps him at an arms lenght, and refuses to rekindle any hope of friendship. They are currently acquaintances. Umbra Despite Umbra also being a moon-elf, Ilytherra is amused by his whimsical schemes and is impressed by his persuasiveness. Unlike other the other members of her party, Ilytherra considers him to be a friend. Acquaintances Mircalla Hickman If there was one word to summarize Ilytherra's opinion on Mircalla, it would be the word sketchy. Although the vampire left her a beautiful dress as a gift, Mircalla distributing information on their hideouts and possibly threatening the lives of her godchildren make Ilytherra distrust her more. Enemies Snaga Snaga the Slave was probably named something else before Ilytherra baptized him with the derogatory name, but she could care less. Being a drow slave, Ilytherra is often seen making him do unecessary chores and berrating him for doing satisfactory work. After the slave caused the death of her family, Ilytherra murdered him in cold blood. The Drow Although Ilytherra is pretty racist, it is no secret that out of all the races she hates the drow the most. She thinks they're disgusting, repulsive, and evil and won't listen to reason if anyone tells her otherwise. She believes that the entire race must burn in hell and won't stop till they're all dead. She's even sold her soul to make sure the dead drow suffer. Madame Eva Ilytherra's never felt the weight of her actions until Madame Eva took her gold from her. Although it wasn't much, she now thinks the vistani are slimy, greedy creatures. As an extension to hating Madame Eva, Ilytherra now hates the entire Vistani race. Shevarash At one point, Ilytherra would have done anything for Shevarash. However, after seeing what he's been doing to all his chosens, Ilytherra realized that he needed to be killed in order for the madness to end. Ilytherra swears vengeance against him. Divinity Possessions Ilytherra's most notable possession is the House Blade of Clan Vyshaan. Her other possessions inherited from Shevarash are The Blackest Bow, the sword "Traitorbane", the spear "Shama", the sling "Ukava", and the club "Maelat" Clergy and Temples Although the original Shevarash's churches had been small and disciplined, Ilytherra had managed to start a cult of her own when she was a mortal elf. Dogma TBA Notable Possessions Castle Silverbow Menzoberranzan Castle SS Ilytherra Various Magical Items * Tiara of Sunlight * Black Bow of Shevarash (Turned to Dust after Ilytherra renounced her status as a Chosen) * Arrows of Daybreak * +1 Longbow * +1 Shield * Castle Key * Dust of Sneezing and Choking * Cloak of the Manta Ray * Arrow of Devil Slaying * Sending Stone * Spider Plushie * Bag of Holding * Berries of Invisibility * Anti Radiation Amulet * Sending Stone * Quiver of Elona * Black Bow of Shevarash * Rope of Entanglement * Arrows of Drow Slaying (Turned to dust after Ilytherra renounced her status as Shevarash's Chosen) * Purple Worm Poison in Lead Vial * Unicorn Armor * Daybreak Arrows * Ring of Feather Falling * Horn of Valhalla * Kahjeet's Brimstone Miasma * Rod of Rulership * Bottomless Bag of Bones * Disintegration Chamber * Map of All Known Underdark Entrances * Bibbity Bobbity Boo Wand * House Blade of Clan Vyshaan Items of Status * Signet Ring * Wedding Ring Organizations * Ilytherra is a rank 2 member of the Order of the Gauntlet * She is a founding member of the guild, the Silver Coin. * Due to her marriage to Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir, she is also associated with the merchant guilt the Bronze Hatchets * Being a noble, Ilytherra was born into the House Silefcû, but is also a descendant of the infamous Clan Vyshaan. Trivia * Ilytherra has sold her soul to the avatar of death in exchange for the banishment of the Drow to Barovia when they die. Because of this Ilytherra is touched by the mists. * Ilytherra's Elven zodiac sign is Zolache, the Manticore. * She is obsessed with organs and is fond of collecting them. Instead of constantly lugging organs with her, she has decorated Castle Silverbow with the organs of her enemies. * Her most prized organ possession is Rudolf's Nose. * Ilytherra occasionally engages in smoking stoneweed. * Ilytherra's favorite drink is clarry. * Ilytherra is proficient with using playing cards and has even won a rare item as well as two castles through gambling her life in "A Deck of Many things". * She speaks four languages namely Common, Sylvan, Elvish, and Undercommon. Elvish is her mother tongue and the language she thinks in. Because of this, she speaks with a slight accent. * Because of an enchanted Ring of Feather Falling, Ilytherra also knows Primordial. * Ilytherra writes stories about her comrades Alejandro and Dragunov. * As shown in this family tree, Ilytherra is descended from the once great Vyshaan clan. Quotes * "Excuse me, but have you ever heard of natural selection?" * "I just got married!" * "I'm not a whore, I'm a noble." * (About Alejandro) "Can we really trust a guy with a weird fetish?" * "Your happiness depends on my paycheck." * "I believe that servants should not be seen or heard." * (To Aeric) "Be useful for once...and not with your wallet!" * (To Aeric on their wedding day) "Also, I'm not racist." * (To Shevarash) "Vengeance!" Wardrobe Ilytherra has a wardrobe full of fine clothes though she can usually be seen in her scalemail armor. Ilytherra is usually seen wearing red, though she does appear in many other colors. Ilytherra Scalemail Armor.png Ilthytherra Drow Dress from Mircalla.jpg Ilytherra Order of the Gauntlet.jpg Ilyherra Red Dress.jpg Ilytherra Wedding Dress.jpg Ilytherra Armor.png Gallery Ilytherra Portrait.png Ilytherra_Silverbow.png Young Lyth.png New Lyth.png Ilytherra_Portrait2.png|Lyth Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Season One Category:Deities